Forward error correction plays a critical role in high bit rate communications. Forward error correction (FEC) is often used to detect and correct symbols of a data packet received in error without requiring retransmission. FEC coding adds redundancy to a message by encoding such a message prior to transmission. For FEC, some example error correction codes include Hamming, Bose-Chaudhuri-Hochquenghem (BCH), Reed-Solomon (RS), Viterbi, trellis, etc.